Forget
by smellslikeforest
Summary: While trying to get inside the Dark One's Castle, Belle gets caught and Zelena quickly throws her in the dungeons. Rumplestiltskin however, decides to pay his lover a little visit which leads to some good old dungeon smut. [Set during the missing year & Also a companion piece to my long story Amber Eyes]


**Forget**

**Hello guys, this is a short companion piece to my Amber Eyes story, which I highly suggest you guys go read. You can totally read this without reading my story cause it is basically pointless smut that happened during the missing year. I know Rumple was a bit crazy and not himself during the missing year but for the purpose of the one shot he's perfect fine. I hope you guys like it! It is my first smut story so don't be too hard! **

The room was dark; the only light was coming from the candle that was glowing faintly on the large table in the center of the room. Not a sound could be heard, except for the slow creaking of the wooden spinning wheel in the corner of the room. The man's amber scaly hand was atop the wheel, while the other was pulling softly on the dull colored straw, which turned into a golden color as it pooled at his feet. The large doors creaked open, but the man kept spinning, concentrated on the task at hand.

"I've got a lovely surprise for you." Sneered the green witch, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor as she crossed the room. Lifting his head, he gasped at the sight before him. "I found her sneaking around the grounds." The witch continued as a body fell to the ground by her feet.

The creaking wheel stopped spinning as the man stood up from his crouched position. Walking towards the bars of the cell he kneeled down to get a better look at the young girls face. Her brown locks were pulled in a tight braid, her eyes were closed but he could clearly picture her blue orbs. He smiled at the cloak that was wrapped loosely around her shoulder – a clear sign of their past life together.

"Isn't this sweet, darling little Belle attempting to rescue her charming Rumple." Zelena said as she kicked Belle in the stomach causing the girl to hiss in pain. "You've been a good boy so I won't hurt her. I'll just lock her up in the dungeons." Belle disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Walking towards the lit candle she paused. "Sleep tight doll, we've got some work to do tomorrow." Zelena muttered as she blew out the candle – the room was now pitch black. Rumple placed his forehead against the cool metal bars of the cell, sighing in exasperation as Zelena disappeared in tow to her chambers.

Passing his hand through the bars of the cell he twisted the lock open, carefully pushing the door open. He knew this castle like the back of his hand, he knew which floorboards squeaked under the weight and exactly how many steps one had to take to reach the long marble staircase that lead to the dungeons. Grabbing one of the lite torches that hugged the wall he made his way down the stairs.

"Belle?" He whispered as he stopped at the foot of the staircase. He quickly made his way to cell further away, knowing very well that the other prisoners occupied the other cells.

"Rumple?" His heart skipped a beat as her heard her soft voice calling out to him from the cell at the end of the hall. He paused as his hand rested on the cold door; pushing it open he smiled as her face came into view. Hanging the torch on the wall he joined her on the bed pulling her in his arms.

"I've missed you so much Belle." He whispered in her dark hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her quiet sobs echoed in the small cell, as they held on to each other desperately not wanting to let go. Pulling back from the embrace he cupped her delicate face in his scaly hands, getting a better look at her. She hissed in pain as his fingers traced over her bruised eye and swollen cheek.

"Zelena" she whispered, not looking at him. Pushing her head up with his hand he leaned down pressing his warm lips to her. She groaned quietly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, his hands going to her waist. Belle's hand wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer as she ruffled with his hair. Picking her up gentle he pushed her back against the bed, moaning slightly as his growing erection rubbed against her.

"I want you Rumple." She whispered, breaking the kiss to look into his amber eyes. He leaned down and started pressing tender kissing in the crook of her neck. Belle closed her eyes, stretching her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"We can't Belle sweetheart, she could walk down here at any minute." She placed her hand against his cladded erection stopping him mid sentence.

"I know you want too, plus she could decide to kill me tomorrow morning. Please that's all I'm asking." She pleaded, as her hand trailed back up to cup his face. How could he say no to that look. Leaning back down he pressed his lips soundly against hers, giving in to the excitement growing in his tight leather pants. He sat up and kneeled between her opened legs and carefully unfastened the cloak that was wrapped around her shoulders, dropping it carelessly on the floor next to the bed.

"My cloak huh?" She giggled softly before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him on top of her once again. Belle arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest as Rumple slid his hands behind her, squeezing her bum playfully. Bringing her hands to his shirt she slowly started unbuttoning the buttons, blushing madly as his chest was exposed to her. Despite his age he still had an impressing figure, his amber scaly skin glowed softly in the light. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders she pushed herself foreword and started kissing his chest softly. The pair sat up, and stared at each other. "You darling are wearing too much clothing for my liking." He murmured as his hand went to the buttons at the top of her dress. He could feel his erection begging for freedom as her plump breasts came into view, her nipples hidden away by the silky white material of the corset below the dress.

"Just take it off Rumple, please." Belle begged, her eyes fluttering shut as his hand grazed the underside of her right breast. He pulled the dress off in one swift motion, leaving her in only her bustier and her panties. Shivers lined up on her milky white skin due to the coldness of the dungeon.

"You're so beautiful Belle." He whispered against her warm skin as he trailed kisses from her neck to the top of her breasts. Pausing he snaked his hands around her to unlace the bothersome piece of clothing. She sighed in relief when it came undone, gasping when his mouth latched itself around her left nipple – sucking it gentle. The corset was added to the pile of clothing that was rapidly growing taller. He hummed in content has he sucked her nipple, lathering it nicely. Her hands found themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. He continued to toy with her nipple while his hand snaked its way down her body, stopping at the band of her panties.

"Rumple." She groaned his name as she bucked her hips forward.

"Tell me what you want Belle." He said as he took his hungry mouth off her breast. He ran his hand teasingly around her panties, not touching her soaked center. He smiled as he looked up her. She was biting her bottom lip, trying not to moan. She wanted it very badly he knew it.

"Please Rumple." She groaned once again as his knuckles grazed her center through the wet panties.

"Please what Belle. Tell me what you want." He said, his voice laced with need as he watched her wriggle under him.

"Touch me." He smiled down at her as he ran his index finger over her center. Spreading her legs further she pushed herself up almost begging for more.

"Oh I'll do much more then that sweetheart." He purred, leaning down so he was face to face with her panties. He quickly slid them down her long legs before dropping them to the ground – moaning as the smell of her dripping pussy filled the small room. Wrapping his arms around her open legs he brought his face closer to her treasure. He cautiously licked the long of her slit, making Belle moan in satisfaction. Taking this as a good sign, he brought his tongue forward once more and slowly started to lick her entrance, carefully holding her still with his hands.

"Oh Rumple." She moaned, as her hands immediately tangled themselves in his hair, pushing him down on her center. He gave her slit a long lick, before attaching himself to her little pearl that gleamed in her juices. He quickly glanced up at Belle, whose mouth was open yet no sound came out. Her eyes were closed tightly and her back was arched, giving him a perfect view of her plump breasts, her nipples were hard. Taking his hand off her quivering thigh, he brought it to her pussy, pushing one of his digits inside, causing Belle to moan softly. Bringing his hand back to her clit he grabbed a hold of it, smiling against it as Belle bucked her hips forward once again. Rumple closed his eyes as he brought his other towards the button of his own pants, releasing a sigh he didn't know he had been holding as his erection sprang free from it's prison.

Belle's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Rumple whose eyes were tightly shut. Sitting up she pushed his head up, smiling down at him. Beckoning him upwards she hugged him tightly. He was caught of guard when she pushed him onto his back, groaning slightly as she straddled him. She slowly started trailing kisses down his chest, pausing at his hardened nipples long enough to flick her tongue over each of them, making him moan. Loving the control she had over him she continued going south, slithering down his body like a snake about to attack its prey. She quickly rid him of his pants, blushing deeply when she came face to face with his rigid cock. This wasn't the first time they had sex, far from it. Back in Storybrook there had been many times where they had almost gotten caught with their pants around their ankles in the back of his shop or in one of the back rooms of the library. Sex wasn't something new to her, however it was the first time they would be having sex in the Enchanted Forest.

"Is there something wrong sweetheart?" Rumple asked slowly, his voice filled with worry.

Belle shook her head from left to right smiling up at him. "It's just so different here." She muttered, taking his erection in her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. His cock was the same amber color as his skin, making it glisten in the soft dim light coming from the torch that was hung on the wall. "But don't worry, it's not a bad thing." She said reassuringly. Itching her mouth forward she slowly traced the length of his cock with her tongue, making him shiver under her ministrations. Grabbing the bottom of his shaft she guided his aching cock into her mouth, smiling around it as Rumple let an animal like groan escape. His hands where immediately in her ravished braided hair, pulling at it with such ferocity. His hips bucked forward pushing his throbbing cock deeper into her mouth. She started to bobble her head at a faster speed, trying the keep the pace with his bucking hips and groans.

"You have to stop Belle." He whispered breathlessly, pulling her head away from his cock to look into her deep blue eyes.

"And why would I do that?" She whispered seductively, before wrapping her pretty pink lips around his cock once more, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Cause I want to cum while fucking you." He said breathlessly, forcefully pulling her upwards and pushing her back against the mattress. Belle complied without a word, the pool of wetness between her thighs getting wetter as he spoke. Placing the soles of her feet on the mattress she spread her legs open, beckoning him to take her. With a smile on his lips, he placed himself between her spread legs and without as much of a warning he guided his cock inside her, making them both moan in union.

"So fucking tight Belle." He breathed into her ear as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. It shown that she hadn't had sex in a while – but he loved it. Both her legs and arms wrapped themselves around him, allowing for better penetration as she crossed her feet behind his back – her nails scratching at his back as they rocked back and forth on the bed. "Belle, fuck." He growled as he closed his eyes. He had missed this so much. Missed the feeling of being buried deeply inside Belle. She mewled her approval as he thrust inside her over and over again.

"Rumple I'm…" She started but was rendered speechless as Rumple increased the speed of his thrusts. He nodded in her neck, clearly understanding what she was trying to say.

"Me too sweetheart. So close." He muttered before everything went black. The couple moaned one last time in union. Sending each other over the edge completely. Rumple groaned as he collapsed on top of Belle, who eyes were still closed. "I love you so much Belle." He muttered, kissing her lips sweetly. She smiled at him sadly as a tear escaped her closed lid.

"I wanna go back. Go back to Storybrook, where everything was so simple." She stated as the pair stood up.

"I know sweetheart, I know." They slowly started to put their clothing back on.

"You should go." She whispered as she sat on the bed, not looking at his face.

"I'll try and come back." He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She nodded, smiling up at him, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. Grabbing the torch, he walked out of the cell and slowly made his way back to the marble staircase. His heart breaking as he heard her sobs. Carefully making his way back to his cage, he closed the door and sat down next to the spinning wheel. His nimble fingers started the work the straw – he needed to forget.


End file.
